starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars
Star Wars & Dragon Ball Z: Beast Wars is a third-person role-playing and versus fighting game. Setting The game is ultimately set three months after Episode 4 and it's minisode were a highly unstopped criminal named Casta Kle'Tar who is working with a massive rich crimelord named Tan'Oni Zander for the need to enrich Cazta and a mass murderer named Brock Sanders in a deal event and leadership unlike other crimelords including Jabba the Hutt. As this situation goes ultimately difficult many governments of Earth and Coruscant team up to add an undercover mission involving a young Jedi Padawan. named Zack Scott and according to Jedi Master Rahm Kota, Zack has faced a weak and successful undercover mission and now for the second and final time will be in the help of a band of mercenaries and bounty hunters gathered from Earth into tracking the crimelords and their very weakened thugs on the beasts infested world of Cretaceous and this adventure results multiple lost worlds into a brink of massive survival. Plot One week on the monster homeworld of planet Cretaceous were a public tour is taking place at a nearby business capital and just as the trip becomes injoyable; a animalistic fight ensues between two monsters ( a Bull Rancor and a Giant Ape) causing the harmless guest to evacuate the facility and long after revealing that one of the beasts barely won. About two months later on the capital cities of Coruscant a human male; who happens to be a rag-and-tag and trouble making individual named Cazta Kle'tar just started terrorist attack throughout the city's streets (revealing he's currently a bio-terrorist but unsure how he started the crime) and is almost being pursued by the Coruscant Guard but then he finally goes into hiding for sometime.He is then recruited by another human male criminal named Brock Sanders from Earth to start teaming up with other criminals galaxywide inside a public cantina that same night, as both Cazta and Brock came into contact with a crimelord named Tan'oni as he makes a deal by smuggling various drugs and bio-weapons on the beast-infested world in order to avoid contact with fewer law enforcement personal and groups.The deal is pleased and while so on Brock reveals his family and along with countless handpicked criminals then start their venture to Cretaceous. The huntdown Starts Another four weeks later on Earth somewere inside a massive airport were a man named Donno Kiex, whom is traumatic about his inappropriate actions on planet Axis during his mission, gets recuited by a man in black suit (his agent and contractor) to help join another assignment with a large group of mercenaries and bounty hunters.Connor joins up in hopes of capturing or killing the criminal group known as The Oni,s (which also consists the main suspects Casta and Brock) Earth governor Ben Aaron and Jedi Masters Rahm Kota and Obi Wan Kenobi disscussed curtain ways to make great distraction (sending someone to interact with the criminals) Kota knows the smartest one who can: his former student Zack Scott. Hours forward on Earth Zack's father Daniel and Rahm Kota make discusion, but Daniel has been unsure only to reveal that Zack's been trained to act in undercover missions and will be his second time. Zack finally arrives and in profession to find the group were Casta and Brock is avail and now reveals that the group is still on Coruscants closed off shipyards:only to find the Oni's currently sniping out collectable supplies filled with bio-weapons and drugs.Zack has finally joined only to encounter Cazta in fear as the promoted crimelord along with Brock and Tan introducing their gang and their prolonged voyage begins. At the same time the same large team of mercenaries, bounty bunters and Earth Commandos all led by Donnie and Dax Ki'tak begin their infestation on the jungles of Cretaceous to form up multiple traplines below all according to plan.Mizu and Cle convinces Donnie to power up his training before take off with weapon, survival, and etc sessions and finally before leave, fellow mercenary weapon specialist Tak remarks the memorial of Donnie's failure on Axis. meanwhile in hyperspace Zack encounters three pre-teen human female slavers named Katrina Shee, Isabel Sarah and Jessica Kiax who have been both kiddnaped and Zack quickly gives them the chance to escape Oni and his gang.However Zack is confronted by a gang member to force him to meet up with Cazta as he attends the deal on the planet's exact location and Zack finds a communication piece were he is in touch with Donnie and the others and prepares the arrest but surely turns into a massive firefight and resulting many losses between both sides and in the meantime Zack take Katrina and Jessica away from the Oni's then the trio has encountered and survived a hybrid Spinosaurus Rex and wounded Bull Rancor and this rampage caused Donnie and his men including Nivans then Cazta; Tan; Brock and their gangs have been seperated for the night. The Adventure Begins The morning starts off from outside the darken massive jungles and floras as Zack; Jess and Katrina plan up to meet up with the other unharmed beings but with Zack in the line still has his comm-link in help still regrouping with the surviving capture team and Nivans and his team were eventually hoped that Donnie and his men are not far but sooner Nivans' second-in-command Cle'tono Max and according to technician Omin Klee reveal that the others are ahead were both team reunited and Donnie contacts Zack. Later on Zack and the two girls found a large pillar shaped mountain from a trillion miles across the valley and will take a few possible days to move on but Zack once again explain that they need to get to Donnie and the others but were eventuallay interrupted by a lone mercenary named Kilo Whom has been the youngsters and will help them get to Donnie.As this goes on Donnie instead orders Kilo to hold out for Nivans and his men to arrive but then a mysterious warrior appears revealing to be Tien Shinhan as he too will lead the young trio away from danger and then also reveals that Jessica shows her feelings for Zack. Big Trouble As the first desperate move into capturing, despite the gang including their crimelords escape, the men move forward and eventually plan on tracking down Brock's wife, Anna in hopes if it gets to Cazta and the other criminals without a dire situation but Nivans points out that their pilots have been missing and sees a different starcraft heading onwards but it reveals that Brock's loyalist member Briggs has commandeered one of the last starfighters and bombs the whole area, which gave Donnie and the others to escape it and engaging the fighter pliot as a team.As this goes on Zack overhears the bombing and tries to radio the team of their activity, but forced himself to move on. Team's pilots finally come into play and destroys Briggs' starfighter, and Donnie's own pilot and fly group leader Flak orders a pull out party before sunset and the hunting party agree, but are confronted by more carnivorous monsters and dinosaurs.However Brock and Anna are seperated, only to find a massive cave system and forcing themselves to enter, but sees a huge feeding ground inhabited by T-Rexes and Jungle Rancors.The duo head on ti the upper scales and until they hear a frightful roar and see a crumble if debris storming in and causing the hungry large carnivores to prepare.This goes on until the behemoth creature, which Brock says it was a failed genetic experiment nicknamed the Cave Demon, as the the same roar grows loud and the angry cave creatures group themselves into battle and the two push forward, the rocky bridge shatters and causes Brock to hang on, but ultimately too late, the Cave Demon grabs Brock by the leg and throws him into the creatures mouth, devouring him and Anna, horrified sees Cazta as he runs off.The enraged Anna pursues him, only to notice a tripmine and as it explodes, the whole topside and it's paths crumble, leading Anna to fall to her death to a massive volcanic vortex outside the feeding ground. With the pull out called in, Cle,Tono informs that Brock's presence is offline, but Donnie matters if it hioas something to do with trying to stop their mission and two men get inside their chopper and head off to their starship.As this goes on, the team finds their fleetship docked on a huge abandoned shipyard, finding out that this the group's ship is about to run outta fuel and this aggravates Trucker.The team has found the ship,s pilots and naval personal, except their leader Croco, suffers strong content if delusions to reveal that the ship sustained damage from an EMP effect since first huntdown and Croco sets up exploding devices and the cruiser destroys, leaving the survivors remain enraged. Meanwhile Tien senses that the group's pilots and their ride gone out and Zack contacts them and tells that they must meet him and the others to the northern structure as night falls again and then for Cazta, arrives at the tree cave were the other criminals settle up for Tan to start the deal, but angered about Brock and Anna's existence, confronts Cazta and the two start threaten eachother before a brawl ensues and outside Tan pulls out his knife to injure and kill, but Cazta suddenly reversed and stabs Tan, leaving him to lay on the branch of the tree as the jungle glows into a lavender scheme. Spike the Spinosaurus Trackdown As the beautiful night rises on and with many losses continue to increase, Donnie and his best comrades Martin, Dominic, Mizu, Christopher, Cox, Trucker try to locate Nivans and his team Kilo, Cle'tono, Omin, and Tak and they team up and plan to continue their hunt against Tan and Cazta and their thugs but the ultimate trackdown turns into a serious vengeful mission that circles around the twelve following survived men and eventually try to signal Zack, Kiara, and Katrina enter massive ruined palace that reveals it lures the trio to a the superstructure facility but Zack remembers it's the same structure that saw early. As for Donnie, Nivans and their men push they caught Anna setting up large counts of trip-mines but the enraged Dominic charges on then Cazta is arm with an E-11 sniper rifle and he shoots one of the mines that the explodes and mauled Dominic into his deaths and even results the area to broke apart into a cliff chasm that let Donnie and the others to fall narrowly safe and eventually confront a swarm of giant insects and a firefight goes on but Cox is grab and torn apart by two antlions, Omin is eaten by a graworm and Martin is stabbed by an Secro-scorpion that his entire body gets mutated as then orders Donnie to get the others out by triggering a thermal detonator as it explodes the whole chasm and successfully overwhelmed and killed the creatures. As the others gotten out of the chasm, Nivans goes on a breakdown but a calm Donnie oversees Carper and Ivan resuming their romantic relationship but disgusted Cazta confronts, turns over and betrays Ivan by choking Carper onto her death and forces Ivan to round up any of what is left of Donnie's men and this has pushed Ivan into saddness as he burns up the jungle but gains great bait for Nivans to snipe Ivan, burning him to death and resulting this a short victory. So on Zack and friends found a control room, before search they hear an emergency recording made by Lita, whom she reveals that the structure called Android Corperation Station 2.This gains the happiness for Zack to update Donnie about the location and Cle'tono can track on the coordinates to the area and thanking Zack but than Jessica screams out that the Cave Demon starts rampaging the palace and finishing off many of the large carnivorous dinosaurs, Ackleys and Rancors and this causes the three youngsters to escape the city. By at the jungles were Donnie, Nivans, and Cle'tono finally found Trucker, Christopher, Mizu, Kilo, and Tak nearside a large waterfall and they succeed on by pushing forward to the northern structure and Cle'tono shows the livecam of Lita to address the team were Zack and the others are almost to the transit station and this gives the chance for Donnie and others to unofficially try to cancel their mission but was warned off by another mercenary Johno Klee but is confronted by Kiaa, Briggs and Glen but are overwhelmed and killed by Mastiff Phalones, effectively giving the others to escape them. On Earth Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks asks to sure team up with Obi-Wan alongside Anakin Skywalker from Coruscant and led a large battalion of clone troopers to reveal themselves that the mission is going to dire and fail (unaware if the others made it or not) and still regrouped minutes so on and then Kota thanks Daniel for giving his son his chance to become a great Jedi knight. In the morning on Cretaceous Donnie is updated by Lita that the other mercenaries Mike, Larry, Macwell, and Donald have been rescuing the four survivors consisting Jeffery Fresno (a medical officer) and Donnie Becker (the station's technician) but unable to tell more due to an error from the station's signal and scares Mizu that he indicates the giant demon is still fighting off the planet's creatures as it's roar is heard very louder and for the final time. Survival "Dude, it's a big, BIG universe do you think we can just leave this planet without BEING rescued?" -Zack to Donnie. The trio Zack, Jessica, Isabel, and Katrina have safely entered a storage shed that will lead them into station, while Donnie and his team have escorted by Macwell, Larry, Mike and Donald from a sawer system, only to find out the station's power has been off for sometime. The team navigate through and somehow hear a very strange noise.Lita warns them about a "large threat" but Zack yells out and resulting Tracker being grabbed and eaten by a Anakkona.This forced the team to engage it and Lita quickly focuses on turning on the cables but Tien shows up and proforms the Tri-Beam attack to kill it.The survivors finally enter the halls of the station, only having Donnie to suffer a mentlal breakdown.Zack and Jessica go into fear and almost get closer but is backed up by Donnie. Anakin tried to contact the installation,s staff but were overfired and unable to reach them.Anna forces the survivors to meet her from outside the station and it's storage chamber.Anna comes to cross the line but is grabbed and mauled to death by a Mega-antlion and this gives Macwell to have the team re-arm themselves with Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannons and DH-17 blaster rifles and Maxell reveals that he is also in command and which also angers Donnie.the group launched a assault in pursue against the creature, that drags them into a giant power engine tower genenator and firefight ensues.Lita warns Cle'tono that power will be back nonlinear anytime soon and as this progresses, the Antlion grabs Christopher,s left arm as it gets torn off very easy and allowing the body to crash into a electrified wall.Mizu yells out that the walls are glowing, which means the team must push the creature in front of the tower to kill it.Tien comes along to burst out multiple Ki-blasts to injure it but Maxwell and Christopher arm themselves with high explosions.The team have forced eachother to escape as the tower, Maxwell, Christopher and the large beast self-explode. Most of the survivors have been contacted by Kota that the Republic Naval fleet has arrived to help finish the mission and Zack quickly spots Cazta overlooking as Zack uses Instant Transmission and bunched Cazta in the face, effectivelly capturing the crimelord. With the primary objective done for, Zack encounters another survivor, Nikki Tera, whom now reveal,s to be Heckter,s step-daughter as Jessica asks this but Zack decilnes this, going biased about Nikki.The survivors trap Cazta so he will have no were to exactly.Suddenly Nivans revives a scratched radii transmission coming from the final wave of mercenaries known as Delta team and Alpha team, accordingly revealing to their backup units under Trucker,s command.As this went as explained by Lita then later Obi-Wan that there will be a "possible challenge" by sending a clone trooper battalion for escorted but Donnie refuses this but is talked out by Zack.Lita then comes out an idea by continuing their move on into the Central Aquarium Zone, where Cle'tono is tasked to led Larry and Mike to a power plant room in order to find an hidden exit that less to the surface. On the planet's surface Anakin finally makes a extraction point but senses that the Cave Demon is already destroying the Republic Fleet by spawning out some very dangerous plasma from it's mouth.With going on, Zack hurries to the aquarium done alone.Donnie orders the three men to quickly tag along but is almost stopped away by Cazta after being questioned, says "no chance in hell...",confusing Donnie.The men and Zack finally enter the power plant chamber in search for the missing holographpic map that consist an exit. Tien points out that there are actually only single room, which means there no exits to reach the surface.As this mistaken Lita, Cazta quickly sets up explosive devices attached to the walls of the last hallways and so on causes Zack to hear strange sleeping noises, forcing Zack to Force Push Cazta and having Mike block the explosion, officially killing him and injuring Tak as halls finally also sink the whole underground structure, leaving the central area where the survivors are trapped in. Minutes go by as Zack tries to contact Anakin to have the fleet leave off the planet's surface.Lita on the other hand point out there is a large rock-like object as Nivans points out that they reached the coastline as Mizu orders Alpha and Delta team to meet up.With is going Zack, in a heartbeat uses the Force to grip the structure to reachland and Tien uses his strength to grip it out of the water, finally entering the coastline. Great Hope The morning progresses, the survivors have reached the coastline, but Tien is now tasked to meet up with the Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks, having to reveal they have arrived after the Republic Naval fleet in station and will their desperate confrontation against the Cave Demon. With this choice through with, Zack and Kiera are forced to find a seperated evacuation point by Donnie.Cle'tono reveals that Cazta is heading to central and main extraction that leads to another coastline just miles forward and but also forced Donnie, Mizu, Larry and Nivans to find his their backup units composing Tank, Hawkins, Gonzo, Marco and Foster.Which Cle,tono and Kilo to get the harmless ones to the northern coastline were the fleet is stationed closely. The others hear bombing noises, which especially let Zack point out that the fleet has now assembled a starfighter squadron to engage the creature without waiting for the Z-Fighters to move in much longer.Zack now contacts Goku that the fleet has dispatched an squadron to bring the beast away, but at the sametime Obi-Wan is the one leading the assault.This will gain so much time for Donnie and his friends to find and regroup with the their support units and run off into the jungle.As for Lita, Heckter, and except Nikki, who has fled away for an unknown reason may costs Zack and Kiera to confront Nikki before they get rescued by the first clone trooper squad led by Rex, who is also leading more available battalions in search for Cazta. Final Battle As Anakin commands Rex to locate Cazta, Rex send out Clone Trooper Sergeant Kano, to his squad in escorting Zack and Kiera.While Johno calls out Delta team, he encounters two mercenaries laying dead in the ground as blaster bolts are seen flashing back-and-fourth.He then radios Donnie about this, only to find an injured Carter who has been ordered to scout the main survivors and is nearly gunned down by Cazta's thugs.The five men quickly aid Carter against the gunmen and as dealt with, an tremor ensues for once encountering the Ultra-Zilla they have seen before and may have been sand to confront the Cave Demon.Minutes so on Zack and Kiera have stumbled an huge cave system and they find Nikki trying to pray for her deceased boyfriend, but now interrupted by Zack to arrest her for betraying him and head on to Kano and his team. Outside, Goku and friends have now arrived to distract the giant beast, buying more time for the navy and their starfighter squads to pin it away but the Ultra-Zillo confronts it and resulting a ground-shaking brawl, but the Z-Team will aid the heroic green monster by giving it some energy healing.With this the red-skinned beasts ends up confronting and tearing apart a large clan of T-rexes led by Sinclair in futher rampage. Meanwhile Carter leads Donnie, Mizu, and Nivans, and Johno to his team.They then see a green fated flare lighted up by one of the men, actually found on top of a log-bridge but they then hear a roar, revealing two hungry V-Rexes that one grabs Tank by the right leg and screams in pain, hurling and has been eaten whole. Forcing the men to engage them, they have been trapped in front of a wall-like structure.Forcing the team to kill the large carnivorous dinosaurians, they succeed but a tremor ensues causing the others to into the tree line but have survived whening hovering gadgets, but larry was on a seperated tree and lands.The others move on and are are guided by another mercenary Michael Greeno. The team then see a long-forward wallside blocked with broken trees and rocks, but an Alpha mercenary points out a better shortcut, but is gunned down by Cazta,s thugs armed with blaster sniper rifles also led by Perez. On track, Larry encounters the clone troopers retreating from the second coastline, figuring out that Zack and Kiera has made it but Larry is confronted by an enraged Ivan, who survived Nivan,s longshot now starts a knife fight and injures Larry by stabbing him in his low left torso and says "you have no one to cut your losses" but Mizu shoots Ivan from behind killing him and says "no....but i can." and while this goes on, the armed survivors shot down many of the sharpshooters and Donnie orders Mizu to longshot Perez, killing him. Goku forces Anakin and Obi-Wan to get their troops out of the valley, but witnesses the Ultra-Zillo has been injured by the Cave Demon and now it engages the Z-Warriors including Goku.Zack tell the pilot to open the doors of their LAAT gunship to force grip the rampant monster and buying enough time for Goku and the other to start shooting their super energy blasts to kill it.This succeeds but the creature is blocking their energy blasts but the Ultra-Zillo proforms it's own energy blasts coming from it's mouth and greatly killing it.Kiera reacts and gets thrilled to Zack as the two share a kiss but is interrupted by Cody. Goku also congratulates him but now they need to hope if the others are after Cazta.As this goes on the main survivors made it to the evac zone but are confronted and beaten one-by-one by Cazta, eager that he will not surrender and injects the last needle he had, and mutation ensues consisting superstrength toxins and anabolic antibiotics, allowing him to survive but Donnie and Mizu stand out another fight but are once again beaten by Cazta but then Zack comes along and transforms into a LIGHT SUPER SAIYAN and two fight on.Future Trunks sees this and ambushes Cazta by shooting out a bluish electrostatic energy blasts that will warn out Cazta's strength a=nd causing him to finally surrender. Long Way Home & Celebration With the mission over, the veteran survivors and rescuers launch a massive hyerdrive back to Coruscant in captivity with the prisoners including Cazta and while on Donnie, Cle'tono, Nivans and Mizu plan and mention better career by enlisting the Earth Commando Force in order to join the war. Nine days later, Cazta is sentenced 39 years in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center for his crimes and is escorted away.In the Jedi temple, Kota blesses the same fallen mercenaries before being visited by Donnie and friends and so does Anakin and Obi-Wan as he also awarded the veteran survivors.On Earth, Kiera and friends meet up with Zack at his parents' house and asks if he can go out and Zack instead mentions that it will always anytime soon and somewhere in the Android Corporation Headquarters on Parsley City, Lita and Hector reveal the announcment about the whole incident.On planet Kai, North Kai also reveals that with the greatest bioweapons destroyed, the Confederacy and Red Ribbon gather a hidden threat so impossible. The Lost World (Download Content) Set during scatter for the mercs, follows two other men, Shelton and Dax, were seperated after an tremor, they survived a massive waterfall slide and recover.After losing contact with Dunno and his teams, decide to find shelter, remain deserted for the rest for their lives to die. The duo eventually sees a Saiyan Space Pod crashing in the jungle miles close, and for the morning (before and after fighting groups of Cazta's thugs in the process), the two men hear heavy footsteps, confronted by a Bull V-Rex, but was killed by a single energy beam caused by the Saiyan, Jinxster, the duo is thrilled and then again Jinxster forces them to remain close and why, because he is sent by the Republic Senate to seek and save those who are left behind as possible, leaving Dax and Shelton to think they can still evacuate the planet. Hours on, the trio found an destroyed science camp, leaving some shelter present and then by update to Jinxster, is ordered to left Dax and Shelton until morning.The duo then discovers Jinxster leaving them, finds out that the Republic fleet arrived as a massive battle takes place at the near largest coastline, is cotacted by an unidentified Clone Naval Officer as the duo is orderd to extract, so they did. Days after the duo is awarded by Donnie and his friends (after they enlisted in the E.C.F). Locations Unidentified Research Facility on Cretaceous-The Prologue scene were a cloudy and rainy afternoon occurs, the refinery's engineer Michael Heckers rushes to escape an ferocious fight between four monsters heading to the structure and the area itself contains a nearby cliff. Level 1313-An metropolis underworld on planet Coruscant were a bioterror attack caused by Cazta Kle'Tar on behalf of Tan'Oni for a profit deal before Cazta escapes the city's police.The area is later visited by Obi Wan and the Coruscant Guard to investigate. Jedi Temple-Despite finding out who caused the terrorist attack on Level 1313, Kenobi, Rahm Kota and Daniel Scott plan a undercover mission just after the Galactic Republic and the Earth United International Council also reacted. Capsule Corp-The home of the Briefs Family, Zack Scott visits there until he is drafted into another undercover manhunt mission. Gladiator-class Star Destroyer 'The Elites-This starship is given to the group of mercenaries of InGenO, the unidentified group of bounty hunters, and several Earth Commandos were Donnie returns his career to first build up his training and before entering the main hanger bay for take off.The ship interior center is piloted by more mercs until hours before the engine systems malfunctioned to be destroyed. Republic Military Base-The GAR's elite unit, the 501st Legion is dispatch to help rescue the mercs and bountys from Cretaceous. Unidentified 1313 Cantina-After Cazta has gone into hiding, he is finally granted to join Tan's gang, only to meet Brock and the duo are tasked to lead a drug deal trade on Cretaceous. Death Valley-The following night were the mercenaries and bounty hunters from Earth are sent to trackdown Tan'oni's gang when they landed their flagship.Later a crazed gunfight ensues and until a fight between a horned dinosaur and the T-rex come up causing the gunfight to worsted, and then Brock orders two thugs Jim and Luis until Jim yells out and is devoured by an Anakkona and while Luis escapes the horror is preyed upon by Harrasaurs. Melia Valley-After a horrific huntdown, Zack escorts Isabel, Kiera and Katrina until getting help from Tien and sees a towering area far away, Zack convinces the hunters to meet up. The Death Caves-Brock and Anna flee and reached the caves, seeing a huge feeding ground of dead animals feed by T-Rexes and V-Rexes and home to a ancient experiment of the Confederacy of independent Systems and Planet Trade Organization. Andriod Corp Station II-A massive structure were a large pointy light reaches the the entire valley of Melia, this give the survivors to follow, but when Zack and Kiera find a repeated transmission address, also leak within other facilities of the planet.The facility also carries a storage supply room and a holographic bridge leading a destroyed shipyard and radio station above a cliff like mountain, then a power generator chamber and the outskirts of the area also consist a destroy main door and a small entry that leads a sewer system. Andriod Corp.Station 2/AQUARIUM Zone-The station's hidden sector were a interior elevator leads the aquarium zone and more maintenance hallways comprising many tests labs, medical rooms and power generators.The final chamber has a control room were communication panels are presents Kuji Valley-The place were the survivors have arrived, the 501st and Jedi, even the Z-Fighters arrive to finish the rescue and search until the Cave Demon rampages and result a ultimate battle for survival. Playable Monsters Dinosaurs * Spinosaurus (Spike ) * Tyanosaurus Rex (Crusher) * Dilophsaurus * Utahraptor (Packs) * Velocirator (Packs) * Brontosaurus * Styracosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Allosaurus * Carnotaurus * Deinosuchus * Gorgonopsia (Packs) * Tarbosaurus * Kronosaurus * Eoraptors * Acrocanthosaurus* Mosasaurs * Liopleurodon * Herrerasaurus * Parasaurolophus Beasts * Humans (Story Mode Only) * Saiyans (Story Mode Only) * Apes (Mega/Giant Gorillas) Kong * Smilodon * Hyaenodon * Wooly Mammoth * Wooly Rhino * Phorusrhacos * Gastornis * Andrewsarchus * Archaeotherium * Megatherium * Megaloceros * Bear Dogs Aliens * Rancors * Acklay * Rishi eel * Graworm * Mastiff Phalone * Dinozilla * Massiff * Anooba * Anakkona * Zillo Beast * Sando Aqua Monster * Saw-Toothed Grank Demons * Cave Devil * Vampire Bat * Giant Satan * Rakghoul Characters Heros * Zack Scott (playable) * Jessica Kiax * Isabel Sarah * Billy Yoderson (playable) * Donnie Hecker * Johno Klee * Michael Mizu * Daniel Greeno * Katrina Shee * Nikki Tera (Traitor) * Future Trunks (playable) * CC-7567 * Clone Troopers * Obi Wan Kenobi * Anakin Skywalker Villains * Cazta Kle'Tar * Tan'Oni * Brock Sanders (Killed) * Hank Sanders (Killed) * Dean Sanders (Killed) * Ivan (Killed) * Annie Balla (Killed) * Carlee (Killed) * Glen (Killed) * Kiaa (Killed) * Briggs (Killed) Triva * The Dinosaurs and many Star Wars universe monsters play a role of natural enemies in the story mode. * This installment is influenced and based on dinosaur and monster featured non-crossovers: 1 Jurassic Park 2 Dinosaur 3 Carnivores 4 King Kong 5 Avatar 6 Turok 7 Godzilla 8 The Land Before Time 9 Dinotopia * Kiara and Isabel play a role of two more additional love interests for Zack. Achievements *King of the Jungle/Galaxy-against all of every playable monster. *The Human Race Will Always Be The Best Of The Best-large monsters on hard mode. *Saiyans....-larges monsters on hard mode. *Sarlacc Feeding Ground-your territory against your enemies. *Damn Nature You Scary!-yourself at all times against every other monster on Instant Action with Hard mode. Category:Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Universe Category:Video Games Category:Articles in need of updating